


Goodbyes Aren't Forever

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Road Trip, movies - Freeform, post s3 adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate and Ada join a few others on a small road trip.





	Goodbyes Aren't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Week One: Road Trip. (Used very loosely here) Hope you enjoy! I'll explain the title at the end. Thanks to rikubean for giving this a lookover in the middle of the night!

Hecate tilted her head and crossed her arms. “Ada, you can’t be serious.” 

“I thought you were keen to see more of the world now that you have the ability,” countered Ada gently. She’d known her wife long enough to already be prepared for her current resistance.

Hecate pinned her with a glare. “You know perfectly well that this is not what I meant.”

Ada sighed and rounded her desk. She leaned against it slightly and kept her stance open. “It sounds like it could be a good time and it’s not as if it's something you haven’t expressed a curiosity in.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “When in the last twenty years have I said I would be interested in a,” she scoffed as she muttered the rest, “ _road trip_?”

Ada bit her lip. “Well, not in the last twenty but I have it on good authority it may have happened in a little over thirty?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ada, we teach impressionable young girls every day. You should know better than to believe them.”

Ada gave a small smile. “Well, I would have tried for a trip alone but she was so eager and as you know, I can’t very well drive a non magical car.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Can you drive a magical one?”

Ada reached forward and squeezed Hecate’s arm. “Not the point, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Hecate rolled her eyes but dropped her arms. “May I at least be made aware of where we are going?”

“I’d tell you if I knew but it’s apparently a secret.”

Hecate gave a long sigh and Ada hoped she hadn’t been wrong to trust Indigo.

* * *

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Is this some form of joke?”

Dimity winked. “I think we’ve known each other long enough that you’d figure when I was joking, Hecate.”

“Debatable.” Hecate turned to Ada and whispered, “there is no way we’re going to--“

“The Joy I remember wasn’t afraid of anything.”

Hecate sighed as she looked down at her former friend. “This tactic did not work when we were fourteen, Miss Moon, and it won’t work now.”

Indigo smiled. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You could just fly and meet us there if you need to,” offered Julie as she looked from Hecate to the station wagon.

“But Mum, then she’ll know we’re going to--” Mildred was cut off by the swift press of Indigo’s palm to her mouth. 

“You can close your eyes the whole trip if you need to,” whispered Ada as she took a long look at the car, “there’s a chance I might.”

Hecate gave her a soft look. “Not that I’m an expert but I don’t know that you’re at risk for the same symptoms as flying sickness.” 

Ada looked up at her hesitantly. “Is now the wrong time to mention Dimity is driving?”

Hecate opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Indigo. 

“Hey, Millie, did I ever tell you about the time I convinced Joy to go swimming in the lake behind--”

“We don’t have all day to dawdle,” interrupted Hecate.

* * *

“I thought cinemas were indoors,” commented Dimity as she set up a few chairs. 

“I thought I explained most are but there are a few of these drive-ins left if you don’t mind a bit of a trek,” stated Julie.

“Oh this is lovely,” offered Ada as she lowered herself onto the pallet of blankets Mildred and Indigo created in the back of the car.

Mildred smiled. “I know it’s not as exciting as,” she looked around and lowered her voice, “ _magic_ but I hope you enjoy it.”

“I already performed a silencing spell, Miss Hubble, you won’t have to watch yourself too closely,” said Hecate as she sat stiffly next to Ada. 

Ada ran her pinkie along the edge of Hecate’s hand for a brief moment before she clasped her hands in her lap. It had been quite the adventure to ride so close in the car but unable to hold hands or do more than offer words of comfort as Hecate let out more than a few terrified squeaks in traffic. Hecate was still so careful around Indigo and while Ada was sure Mildred had at least been informed by Maud about their marriage, it was unclear if Indigo had been made aware yet. 

“There we go,” stated Indigo as she placed a bag in Hecate’s lap.

Hecate startled and almost dropped it before Ada snapped her fingers and saved the popcorn. 

“Indy, I don’t think HB--“

Indigo threw a bag of M&Ms which Hecate caught in a more graceful motion than Ada expected. She smiled at Mildred. “Some things are forever, Millie.”

Hecate undid the bag of candy and dropped it in the popcorn. 

Ada raised an eyebrow and waited till Mildred and Indigo were commenting over previews and Dimity was chatting with Julie until she spoke. “I thought you abhorred sugar in all its forms.”

Hecate shrugged. “It seems we all have our secrets.” She offered her bag to Ada. “Would you like to share yours about magical cars?”

Ada winked as she ate a handful of popcorn. “Another time.”

Hecate hummed and turned toward the screen. Her eyes turned soft as animated opening credits rolled. “You remembered,” she whispered so quietly that Ada was hardly sure she’d heard her. 

“Course I did,” replied Indigo. 

Ada smiled, glad she’d agreed to Indigo’s plan in the first place. She had to admit that it was slightly surreal to see Hecate who raged against every technological advance made by non magical people so enthralled in an animated movie about a small girl and a dog seeking admittance into heaven but it was nonetheless endearing as Indigo recited their favorite parts. After the stress of the last term, Ada treasured these outings more than anything. It wasn't as if she'd ever press Hecate for details about her childhood but Indigo's presence helped her wife open up in ways Ada hadn't seen before and she was grateful for the chance to bear witness. 

Toward the end, Ada was sniffling from crying and was not the least bit surprised when she was offered a black handkerchief. She was however surprised when Hecate took her hand and didn’t let go as the credits rolled. 

Indigo wiped her eyes and smiled over at Hecate. “Still the best?”

Hecate simply nodded before she squeezed Ada’s hand and moved so they might pack up the car. Dimity and Julie ventured off toward the waste bins and Mildred grabbed Indigo to see if they could catch a few fireflies. 

“You enjoyed it then?” asked Ada as they moved to stand next to the car and wait for their companions. 

Hecate let out a soft _hmm_. She turned almost wistful as she glanced at the now blank movie screen. 

“Glad we came?”

Hecate clicked her tongue. “A question better answered after we’ve survived Miss Drill’s drive home.”

Ada chuckled softly as she squeezed Hecate’s arms. “Perhaps you should close your eyes this time?”

Hecate shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I look up top movies in the UK in 1989 specifically for this fic? I did! The title is from the movie they see: All Dogs Go to Heaven.


End file.
